bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 46
is the forty-sixth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the eighth episode of the third season. Summary After hearing Eijiro's pleas to save Bakugo from the League of Villains, the students from Class 1-A discuss Eijiro and Shoto's plan. Shoto explains that they need to rescue Katsuki soon because they don't know how long the villains will keep him alive. Yuga, Fumikage, and Tsuyu agree that the Pro-Heroes should take on the job of rescuing Katsuki. The students enter an awkward silence that's only broken by the arrival of a doctor seeking to speak with Izuku alone. Eijiro tells Izuku to meet him behind the hospital after dark. 220px|left|thumb|Izuku's new scars. The doctor tells Izuku that he's done more damage to his body than ever before. The hysterical strength Izuku used to defeat Muscular has greatly degraded the structure of Izuku's bones, muscles, and ligaments. If Izuku sustains this type of injury again, his arms will become paralyzed. The hospital discharges Izuku so he can rehabilitate, but not before the doctor gives Izuku a thank you note from Kota. Izuku reads the note from Kota on the roof and then receives a phone call from his mother. Greatly concerned, Inko asks Izuku if he truly needs to return to U.A. Highschool after this incident. Detective Tsukauchi recruits heroes including Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Gang Orca, Gran Torino, Tiger, Kamui Woods, and Mt. Lady. Together they hold a strategy meeting for their upcoming mission to take on the League of Villains. 220px|thumb|Tenya hits Izuku. Shoto and Eijiro ask Momo to make a new receiver for the tracking device she had Yosetsu place on a Nomu. She and Izuku both meet them behind the hospital after dark. Tenya arrives as well and laments about how Shoto and Izuku are making the same mistakes he did in Hosu. Tenya believes their thoughtless actions will further damage U.A.'s reputation. Izuku tries to convince him and ends up getting punched in the face by his friend. Tenya explains that he's worried about all his peers and not just Katsuki. Izuku's injuries reminded him of Tensei's and they could get hurt even worse trying to save Katsuki. Shoto responds by telling Tenya they plan to rescue Katsuki covertly rather than confronting the villains directly. Momo decides to join them as well. Izuku explains that as long as Katsuki is within reach, he can't help but try to save his friend. Tenya decides to join them and apologizes for hitting Izuku. Momo asks why Tenya had a sudden change of heart. Tenya explains that he's only there to prevent physical combat from breaking out. Momo agrees that she will share this role and is compromising because she understands the boy's feelings. She ponders their impractical plan and believes they will pull out after seeing how difficult rescuing Katsuki will be. They all board a bullet train to Camino Ward. Izuku asks about where the rest of Class 1-A stands. Everyone including Ochaco tried to talk them out of it. Even so, Izuku decides he won't turn back. They arrive in Camino Ward and Eijiro tries to go straight after the villains. Momo stops him and states that the villains can recognize them as they appear. To compensate, Momo and the boys buy disguises to change their appearances. Afterward, they notice a crowd forming around a broadcast of a press meeting featuring U.A. High. Shota, Nezu, and Vlad King represent U.A. and publicly apologize for allowing students to come to harm. The media asks them questions and Izuku surmises that they just want to look the school look bad. The crowd starts to bad mouth the school and Izuku notices that people are turning against the high school. 220px|left|thumb|Katsuki attacks Tomura Shigaraki. Meanwhile, Tomura watches the same broadcast. He comments about the criticism Pro-Heroes are under currently. Spinner adds that real heroes don't exist in their current society. The League of Villain aims to make society question what makes a real hero. Tomura says once they've done that, then they've won and that Katsuki likes to win. He asks Dabi to remove Katsuki's restraints and Dabi replies that he knows Katsuki will attack. Tomura says a U.A. student is smarter than that and they need to treat Katsuki as an equal since they're recruiting him. Mr. Compress apologizes for forcefully kidnapping Katsuki. Dabi makes Twice release Katsuki and the tenacious student immediately gets up and blasts Tomura's mask off his face with an explosion. Katsuki says Tomura uses too many words to say the villains just want to start some trouble and they want him to join them. Katsuki likes to win but he wants to win like All Might and that will never change. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 46 es:Episodio 46